New Blood
by WheelOfDestruction
Summary: When Kara-Zor-El lands on earth it is soon discovered that she is not the only one. Watch as the two youngest Kryptonian deal with an overprotective superman, a suspicious batman and and OC who will kill the bad guys. CHAOS INBOUND, READY THE REALITY CANNONS. TOO LATE!. BOOM GOES NORMALITY. T may move to M


Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters used in this story except for my OC Max-Zar. The rest are all property of DC comics and everyone else who helped create the movie: Superman/Batman: Apokalypse. Ha now you can't sue me DC.

* * *

Kara Zor-El stood in front of Artemis with her swords drawn. The two were having one of their spars. Diana walked into the ring to signal the start of the fight. Superman and Batman watched from the side as the duel began.

Artemis immediately pushed forward, forcing Kara on defence. The two clashed swords repeatedly as Kara regained her lost ground and began to push Artemis back. Kara pushed Artemis back through the open ended arena and onto the grass. She brought her sword down as artemis blocked, one hand on each end of the blade in order to ward off the younger girl's strike. Artemis smirked as Kara's blade scratched along her own. The Amazon pushed upwards, knocking Kara off balance before kicking back into the arena. Kara lifted her head to see Artemis's sword inches from her face. The older girl reared her hand back for the final blow.

"Now little one..." her blade swung down. "Prepare to-" before she could finish her sentence her hand was caught by another, slightly larger hand.

To everyone's surprise in front of Kara stood a teenage boy. His hair was a light brown bordering on what would be called dirty blonde. He was clothed in what only Kara, Clark, Diana and Bruce recognised as jeans and was wearing a solid grey T-shirt. However what surprised them was not his clothing but the fact that he was male. Males were forbidden on Themyscira so seeing one other than Bruce or Clark meant sentencing said male to death, usually a very painful death.

Almost instantly he was surrounded by Amazons, they pointed weapons at him but the young man seemed immune to their stares of hatred and disgust. Artemis wrenched her hand free before placing her sword in front of her and launching a sharp right hook at the man. However the boy just reached out and caught her incoming fist without any trouble. He threw the girl away before walking towards Kara, who by this time had been joined by Clark, Bruce and Diana.

The boy walked towards them, knocking aside the amazons that attempted to get in his way. Clark stood protectively in front of Kara while Diana and Bruce charged the young man. Bruce struck high with a devastating punch to the face. The boy took it without even flinching before swatting the dark knight away. Diana struck low trying to sweep the boy's legs out from under him only for the boy to lash his foot out and knock the amazonian princess away. He was now in front of the two last Kryptonians. Superman; fearing the worst shot forward intent on defeating the man that sought to harm either him or his cousin.

The boy's hand once again moved to swat the Man of Steel away just like Batman. Of course Superman just flew straight towards the boy only to be knocked aside, crashing right into a newly recovered Diana. He now stood in front of Kara who looked scared, this boy had defeated her cousin, her teachers and her friends without breaking the eye contact he held with her since he had arrived. Now he stood before her, meeting eyes with her even though he was several inches taller that her. She could now see that he couldn't have been that much older than her. Kara was about to talk when the boy suddenly kneeled in front of her, his left hand crossed over his chest and his right hand on the ground. He began to speak in fluent Kryptonian. Kara was entranced by his voice but she could hear Kal translating for those who did not speak Kryptonian.

"I am Max-Zar and I have found you Kara-Zor-El." Clark translated.

"I made a pact with your father before the two of us left Krypton, I was to be your guardian. I was to protect you and aid you in any way you may need. Now I have found you and i am to accompany you to the ends of the universe if need be to keep you safe. I will fight and die for you. I will kill and conquer should you order me to, I will be the angel that protects you and the demon that lays waste to your enemies. I will-" Suddenly he stopped speaking before collapsing revealing a panting batman holding an open box of kryptonite. Kara felt herself weaken in the face of her inanimate rival. All she heard was a shout from Kal before everything went dark.

Max-Zar awoke only to find himself bound to a chair in a blank room. Rolling his eyes Max just flexed his arms expecting them to break under the stress of strength. However to his surprise the bonds only stretched slightly but held firm.

The young Kryptonian grew frustrated as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

"That won't work." Spoke a voice in one of the many languages he had learned. He recognised it as, english?

"Kal-El release my at once I must return to Kara's side now." He yelled at the man knowing he could hear him.

"Not until you explain why you are here." Said Clark as he, Diana and Batman entered the room.

"I told you I am here to protect Kara-Zor-El, I am to be her protector, her soldier, her brother, her friend and if she orders it, her lover." the young man blushed a bit at the last part of the sentence but recovered so fast none of the heroes could be sure it was there in the first place.

The two had varying reactions to the situation. Here was a boy who was basically Kara's slave, combined with what he said left the Man of Steel shocked beyond belief.

Diana showed open surprise. She had seen many things in her time in man's world but to hear this boy speak so passionately about his supposed job; and said job was essentially being someone's slave was something she couldn't understand.

Batman kept his face stoic but if one looked carefully enough you could see his eyes widened slightly at the boy's proclamation.

"Alright." Said Diana. "But we have some questions for you first.

**Arena During Max's Confession**

Kara-Zor-El stood with all the other amazon's of Themyscira crowded around a small radio that Diana had given them to listen to what was being said in the interrogation room.

"_Not until you explain why you are here."_ All the Amazon's heard Kal's voice through the radio.

_"I told you I am here to protect Kara-Zor-El, I am to be her protector, her soldier, her brother, her friend and if she orders it, her lover." _That had the whole amazonian population choking on air, then staring at Kara who looked completely embarrassed and was blushing like mad.

_"Alright." _They heard Diana's voice._ "But we still have questions for you first._

_One: How do you know english?"_

_"I know many more languages than english but is you want to know i will tell you. It was a terrible place, the place where I learned english. It was hell, no worse than hell. it is called..."_ All of the Amazons and Kara waited with baited breath._ "High school" _the women and girls looked confused for a while before they heard laughter coming from the radio.

_"Hahahahahaha you should see the look on your faces but I actually did learn english in high school and then after i graduated I traveled the world to learn as much as I could. I know 16 languages, 36 if you count the dead ones." _That shocked the Amazons, even the oldest and smartest among them could only speak 7-8 languages and most of them were dead languages.

**Two hours later**

Max was out of his restraints and was walking with Kara on the beaches of Themyscira. Kara kept asking him questions about the outside world as she had only briefly seen metropolis and had spent the rest of the time on Themyscira.

"How many countries have you been to? What are the other continents like? Did you really travel all over the world? Do you reall-" Kara was cut off from asking another question when Max brought a finger to her lips.

"I will answer all your questions in time Kara but first answer one of my questions. Are you happy here or do you wish to return to the outside world?" Kara looked down.

"I do like it here, these people have made me feel so welcome and probably the only friend i have is here as well but I do want to see what is out there in the real world." Max smiled his mistress was quite wise for her age and had a good head on her shoulders, but then again who was he to judge he was also her age give or take a few months and he was wiser, more sensible and more intelligent than most of the population of this planet. The young Kryptonian grasped the girls hands in his.

"Kara if you decide to stay here I will gladly stay with you and if you decide to leave i will gladly follow you. Just know that whatever decision you make I will follow you and help you, I will be your sword and shield, I will- umh" The young man's speech was cut off once again as a boomtube opened in front of the two, a hand reached out and knocked the Kryptonian away. Kara watched as out of the boomtube stepped a humanoid figure easily 8 feet tall. He had grey skin and a black armour on. His eyes glowed read for a single second before Kara's world erupted into pain and then darkness. The figure smirked and knelt to pick up the girl when he suddenly experienced a devastating blow to the face that sent him rocketing away from Kara. Max knelt over Kara's unconscious body, he stroked the loose hair out of her face and checked her pulse to confirm she was alive.

The boy then reared his head towards the alien who had harmed his mistress, he would make him pay, he would make him pay dearly for hurting his mistress. Max flew at Darkseid at speed almost unmatched. Darkseid fired his omega beams only for them to be instantly intercepted by heat vision from the young Kryptonian. Max flew around Darkseid, delivering bone crushing blows. That was until Darkseid got lucky and fired his omega beams. The red energy beams struck like serpents, Blasting Max back. Darkseid now stood with his hand behind his back as a boom tube opened around him.

"You show such promise Max-Zar. Maybe in time I will chose you to captain my honour guard along with Kara. Now goodbye, Kryptonian." The boom tube enveloped the lord of Apocalype before closing, leaving Max with his thoughts.

'_Well at least he didn't get.' _The thought was shattered as he saw Kara's friend Lila Laying in the water, blood flowing from her mouth and nose as she tried to talk_._

"Kara, they took Kara. You have to stop them." She sputtered as Max hovered over her.

_'I will not allow her to die like this, she is Kara's only true friend apparently, she will not die today.' _What many didn't know was that as Max had traveled across the stars he had spent quite a bit of time using his powers under a blue sun. It had granted him an extra power that worked similarly to telekinesis. (I'm giving him H'El's telekinetic powers from the new 52 crossover H'El on earth)

_'collect the energy, focus it, and... release.' _Max released his telekinetic powers into the dying body of Lila, forcing cells to multiply at an amazing rate. Skin, sealed itself without a scar, lost blood replenished itself in seconds and internal organs that had been damaged in the attack repaired themselves like a well oiled machine. In no time at all Lila was in peak physical form. Max heard Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. Superman immediately stepped up.

"Where is Kara?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"She is gone, they took her while I was battling Darkseid." Max replied before he was hauled up by his shirt, now face to face with an angry Superman.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY WITH KARA, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HER GUARDIAN, IF SO YOUR NOT DOING A GOOD JOB!" Superman was instantly knocked aside by a furious Max-Zar.

"Do not judge me Superman, you had trouble with those infernal clones of the beast, i would not have defeated Darkseid, i had hoped that my stalling would have given Kara time to wake up from her unconscious state and either run and seek help, or join in the fight, obviously I thought wrong in assuming that Darkseid would come alone in his effort to retrieve Kara. Now if you excuse me I will be trying to find a way to get her back, are you all going to help or not?" All three of them looked down in thought before the proverbial lightbulb went off in Diana's mind.

"Why do we not contact Barda. She has a motherbox in her possession that we can use to get to the planet. Max nodded along with Superman and Batman nodded before the four of them left Themyscira to search for Barda.

**On Apocalypse**

Kara was pushed through a doorway into a small cell. She heard the person called Granny Goodness laughing behind her. She landed on the floor looking at the door as it closed. Suddenly she felt something crawling on her and screamed, shacking a fairly large centipede of her person. She got up and backed away from the door. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"You may feel powerless now but soon you will watch the fear in men's eyes. As captain of my furies your fame will spread across the universe. You will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence, armies brought to their knees, entire nation will crumble at the mere mention of your name. You will know power you would have never known on Earth, never again will you be lost, from now on you will be at my side, forever mine, forever Darkseid's"

**Earth**

The three heroes landed on the front porch of a small house in suburbia. Max looked around in confusion; the former captain of Darkseid's honour guard chose to live here, in this boring piece of mundane residence. Superman knocked on the door. I took no less than several seconds before the door opened to reveal a young woman in a towel.

"You know." The woman spoke. "When I said drop in any time this isn't quite what I pictured." Superman just looked at her with his determined gaze.

"We need to speak to you Barda." He walked inside followed immediately by Diana. Max walked up to Barda before bowing slightly.

"May I enter your home?" He asked. Barda seemed genuinely surprised by his question. After several seconds she smiled.

"Come on in, just don't break anything." Max nodded before entering, walking past Superman, Diana and the newly arrived Batman before seating himself in the armchair facing Barda.

"You were captain of Darkseid's honour guard." Spoke Batman.

"I defected." The former captain took the towel out of her hair and rubbed it a bit to dry it further. "Was it easy, no. But for the first time i'm free and this-" She stopped abruptly before heading to the window and closing the drapes. She then sat down on the coach. "This nice, quiet, boring little life; its all mine."

After that the adults had a long argument about the mother box that Barda possessed and about using it to get to apocalypse. Meanwhile Max tuned most of it out, instead opting to use his x-ray vision to try and find the mother box. Barda returned from her room before Max finally gave up. She must have hidden it somewhere lined with lead. Barda stepped into view covered in battle armour. She reached down for a button under he T.V which lifted upwards to reveal another battle suit, weapons and last but most importantly, a motherbox.

**Apocalypse**

A boomtube opened up on Apocalypse with five people stepping out. The five warriors stepped onto the red ground of Apocalypse before glaring at the looming structure that was Darkseid's castle.

After defeating the two fire tanks that attacked them the group split into three. Batman went to the armoury to activate the hell spores. Diana and Barda left through the sewers to the arena to fight the furies while Max and Kal headed to Darkseid's castle to free Kara.

Max and Superman broke through the doors of Darkseid's throne room only to see the lord of Apocalypse himself sitting on his throne on a raised platform.

Superman stepped forward. "Kara leaves with us." he said in a firm voice.

Darkseid responded evenly. "She is free to leave, if that is what she desires." The enormous alien looked to his left. Slowly a figure revealed itself from behind his throne, that figure was Kara-Zor-El.

Both Kryptonians looked surprised while Max also looked pained. Clark stepped forward.

"Kara?"

"Hello Kal, Max." She said as she walked slowly down the stairs before stopping halfway down.

"Kara?" Clark repeated.

"I'm fine Kal, really." Superman flew up to his cousin while Max stood his ground and did not move.

"Kara i don't know what he's done to you but the nightmare is over, your safe now."

"You're right she is safe now." interrupted Darkseid.

Superman held out his hand. "Lets go home." Kara looked at offered hand blankly before her face settled into an angry look.

"That's the problem cousin, i'm not sure where home is."

"Your just confused." Said Superman in a more determined voice. He reached out and grabbed Kara's hand before pulling her along.

"I'll be back." He said to Darkseid. "You and I have unfinished-." He stopped as Kara yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"You didn't listen to what Darkseid said, you don't listen to anyone." Kara launched a punch at Superman that launched him into the ground, he skidded backwards until he lay at Max's feet.

"He said I was free to go, if I wanted to." Kara kicked superman to the side through a pillar. "And I don't want to." She then turned to Max, who stared her down with an impassive gaze.

"What about you Max, are you going to attack me too, I thought you swore you would protect me." She asked, seemingly genuinely curious and slightly sad.

Though no one could see it Darkseid's eyes widened slightly. The boy was sworn to protect his captain and follow her will, he would have to bow to him if she ordered it.

"No Kara." Finally came the reply from the male Kryptonian. "I swore I would protect you and fight for you, even if it means fighting your cousin. But please I beg you just leave Darkseid and let us go home, Lila misses you." Kara's look of conviction wavered for a second before her cruel smirk was back i place.

"Sorry Max but I don't want to go back there, now beat up Kal if you would be so kind." Max's eyes scrunched together but the words emerged from his mouth.

"Your will be done, Mistress." Max walked over to Kal who was now kneeling. "I am truly sorry Kal-El." Max's eyes shined before a powerful blast of heat vision shot at Superman, blasting him further into the ground. Max then picked up the older Kryptonian and threw him into the air. Max super sped into the air above him and as Superman reached the hight of his arc Max kicked him hard into the ground below. Superman flew downwards before crashing into the ground at Kara's feet.

"He is defeated mistress, now what would you have me do?" Kara looked curious for a few moments before a smile made its way onto her face.

"Swear your eternal loyalty to Darkseid. That would make me very happy." She purred, running her black polished nails down his chest.

"And then afterwards maybe we can go back to my room and 'get acquainted.'" Max smirked.

"Although that sound wonderful mistress I am sorry. My pact with you father indicated that i was to be loyal to you and only you, I cannot swear my loyalty to him or our contract to you will be null and void." Kara turned to him angrily, what she said next was easily the best and worst thing she could have said.

"I don't care, I will break our contract but swear your loyalty to Darkseid!" She yelled at him. Max immediately smirked triumphantly. "Our contract is broken, I no longer serve you, I now possess my own free will." Max's triumphant looks faded to something akin to self-loathing. "I am sorry Kara, No matter how warped he has made your mind i do not like to hurt you, but this has to be done." Max reached out with his telekinesis and stole as much sun energy as he could from Kara as well as most of his own and forced it into Kal-El's body. Superman's eyes shot open before he grabbed Kara's leg and threw her outside. Superman flew out of the throne room after her.

Darkseid now watched the two fight from behind his throne. "Well played boy, you exploited her her newly made devotion and lack of knowledge to have her break her pack, but that does not mean that you will succeed."

"Well then it's good we have an alternative." Spoke a new voice. Darkseid turned to se Batman standing beside Max mere meters from him.

"Let the girl go Darkseid, even you must know the folly of being a king without a kingdom." Darkseid showed no signs of worry.

"I do not believe that the battle between the two Kryptonians will bring such... destruction."

"I'm not talking about them, your armoury, the hell spores, they've been activated."

Darkseid scoffed. "Impossible, the arming code is incripted."

"I broke the code and reprogrammed them."

"You're bluffing."

"Omega lamb 27 XL9, that sound like a bluff to you." Darkseid's his eyes narrowed. "One hell spore can turn an entire planet into a fire pit, what will happen to Apocalypse when 500 go off simultaneously?"

Darkseid turned around, his face now showing anger. "You dare." He yelled. "You dare." He backhanded the two heroes off the platform and through a pillar on the opposite wall. Darkseid jumped down in front of the two as Max helped Batman to his feet.

"I could destroy you both with a single blast of my Omega beams." Said Darkseid as his eyes glowed, ready to unleash his omega beams. The two men looked on with impassive faces.

"You could." responded Batman. "But that wouldn't stop the hell spores." Darkseid's eyes dimmed before he grabbed both Max and Batman's faces and hurled them across the room into the opposite wall. He then pick the two up by their neck before slamming Batman against the wall of his throne room, causing spiderweb cracks to appear in the wall.

"Here's the deal; release the girl, and give your word you won't come after her again." Darkseid scowled before slamming batman again against the wall. Batman held firm.

"Forswear Kara-Zor-El." He choked out. Darkseid once again smashed the dark knight against the wall, this time breaking through it. The lord of Apocalypse, held Batman over a fire pit.

"Say it." Darkseid's scowl morphed into a slight smile.

"Well played." He pulled Batman back into the throne room before dropping him and Max onto the floor. "Had either the Kryptonian or the Amazon taken that gamble, they would have lost. They do not have the strength of character to destroy an entire planet to achieve success. But you, a human, you'd kill your own kind to win battles, an admirable trait. Take the girl, I will make no move against her." Suddenly Kara crashed through the wall behind Darkseid's thrown. Falling to the ground unconscious.

"I'll hold you to that." Spoke superman.

"We'll all hold you to it, everyone turned around to se Diana and Barda with a bound granny goodness slung over her shoulder. Barda narrowed her eyes at Darkseid before tossing granny to him, the rope uncoiling until granny goodness lay at Darkseid's feet.

"Mercy Barda, disappointing." The five heroes walked away with Kara being carried by Max bridal style.

**On Themyscira**

Kara's eyes opened to meet the smiling face of Max. She groaned as she felt a headache pulsing at the forefront of her brain.

"What happened, I don't remember anything after." Her eyes widened in shock and realisation. "Lila" Kara buried her face in max's chest as she cried.

"Wow, I didn't think you cared that much." Came a familiar voice. Lila stepped out of the shadows, slightly pale and a little wobbly but very much alive. Kara's tears returned but changed from those of sadness to those of joy as the saw the friend she thought was dead standing before her.

"But, how-w when, who did?" Kara stammered through questions until one again Max silenced her. He smiled before he left the room to allow Kara some privacy with her friend before Superman learned that his cousin was awake.

**Kent Farms**

Even though it had been nearly 2 weeks since Apocalypse Max couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that was tugging at the back of his mind. He felt he was missing something. He had gone over everything that had happened to make this feeling appear but the only thing he could think of was their time on apocalypse. However the whole experience was foreboding so Max thought little of it. Now he was sitting in the back of a small truck with Kal-El driving to introduce the two to his earth parents. When the older man slowed to a stop Max got up from and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone home but there was a shift in the air, as if the three were being watched. Max's eyes darted around as Clark explained to him and Kara his earth origins. Kal and Kara walked up the steps but as Kal reached the door knob a huge hand smashed through the house and caught him. Darkseid revealed himself from within the house as he tossed Superman aside.

"I swore not to come after the girl. Your death however superman, is far overdue. Kara rushed forward, punching Darkseid before continuing her fierce barrage. Meanwhile Max had been using his powers to retrieve Kal-El from his place imbedded in the tractor Darkseid had thrown him into. The young man silently laughed at the sight of the powerful superman buried up to his waist inside the tractor while kicking his feet. The sound of Darkseid grunting and a shockwave caused his mood to sober as he used one hand to pull Superman out of the farming vehicle before throwing him towards Kara and the other alien.

Meanwhile Darkseid had managed to subdue Kara before blasting her with omega beams. However he didn't even last a second before Kal attacked with renewed vigour. Superman punched Darkseid, sending the alien flying however before he could recover Max zoomed in faster than the alien could blink and landed a devastating hammer blow to Darkseid's head. Shockwaves erupted from the punch as Darkseid's face crumpled and contracted in on itself to try to absorb the force of such a powerful blow. He smashed into the ground only to be picked up by the leg by Max, who began to hurl him to and from (Think hulk to Loki in the avengers) before chucking him to a ready superman. Darkseid flew forward before Superman punched him in the face and blasted him with everything he had using his heat vision. The alien fell to the ground breathing heavily before glaring at the two Kryptonians who stood victoriously over him. Darkseid's eyes glowed with power, ready to fire his inescapable omega beams before his head was shoved into the ground causing the beams to explode in his face. Kara stood over the weakened alien with her cloths slightly burned due to Darkseid blasting her. She then reached for his mother box before doing something with it. As she placed the box back into the alien's belt Darkseid stired. He grab Kara's hand before flinging her away and using his mother box to open a boom tube. He was engulfed by it before the energy dispersed. Kal and Max looked disappointed while Kara smirked slightly.

"Well there's always next time." Said Max.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Kara smiling.

"What do you mean Kara." Asked Clark

"When Darkseid was down I reprogrammed his motherbox. He won't be coming back any time soon, at least if someone thaws him out."

* * *

**Okay Finished, Now this is my first fanfic since I took a leave of duty, my parents found my account name and those are the last people who I want to see what I am writing. Any way I will slowly be reposting all my stories over the next few months as well as updating so please be patient. If you guys could be cool and not complain I will try to get my stuff out quickly to satisfy your need for updates. I know I hate it when people take forever to update.**


End file.
